When eyeglasses are displayed at the point of sale they are either displayed horizontally in a table top tray or on a vertically oriented display that is often designed to rotate. The horizontal tray is not practical in today's modern stores since they generally occupy much more floor space per unit of item for sale than the more modern vertical display systems.
The vertical display systems for eyeglasses generally take two forms: those that are specially designed to only display eyeglasses with holes to receive the ends of the temple pieces with an arm for supporting the bridge of the glasses that extends outward from the surface between the holes, or a peg-board system that accepts single wire or "U" shaped support arms. The peg-board design is a more versatile design since it can be used for displaying a broad range of products.
The prior methods for displaying eyeglasses on a peg-board display system was accomplished by either: packaging the eyeglasses in a vacuum formed package that is closed with a backing card with a hanging slot to slip over a standard support arm; or by attaching a tag around the bridge of the eyeglasses with this tag including a slot to slip over a standard support arm to display the eyeglasses horizontally.
The closed package has the clear disadvantage that the customer is unable to try the glasses on before they are purchased. The tag around the bridge on the other hand does permit the purchaser to try the glasses on before purchasing them, however, while trying them on the tag either hangs down over one or both lenses or extends upward in front of the purchasers forehead so that they are not able to get a true feel of appearance of the glasses before purchasing them.
It would be desirable to have a tag that permits the display of eyeglasses on a standard peg-board display system without having the glasses in a closed package, and to have the tag located on the product so that the purchaser has an unobstructed view of the glasses on their face so that they can get the full feel of the appearance before the purchase is made. The present invention provides such a display tag for eyeglasses.